


Get well soon

by One_heck_of_a_guy_amiright



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Caring!Erik, Charles is smol and shy, F/M, Hank ships it, M/M, They've never met, Trans!Charles, hospital au, unpowered AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_heck_of_a_guy_amiright/pseuds/One_heck_of_a_guy_amiright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank loves his job as a nurse at the hospital. He likes seeing patients bond even more, however. <br/>Fluffy, smutty cherik because they need it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get well soon

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I wrote on my tumblr (same username). I couldn't get it out of my head when I thought about the prompt with cherik.  
>  This is my first attempt at writing smut, so...constructive criticism is heartily welcomed. Enjoy! :)

Hank loved his job as a nurse. He loved the feeling of caring for others, for helping them heal. Today, however, he glanced anxiously at one of the hospital beds. It was occupied by a man named Erik Lehnsherr, a steel worker who had been badly burned by molten metal. The metal had burned all the way from just below his left ear to his right knee, across his back. The burns were healing well, but Erik seemed...withdrawn. He lay on his stomach, staring at the wall listlessly. His body was healing - his mind wasn't. 

Hank, worried, brought it up with Jean in the break room. "He just lies there, Jean. I don't know what to do." Jean tapped her chin with her finger. She seemed lost in thought for a minute, then snapped her fingers "Charles!" Hank stared at her quizzically. "Pardon?" Jean smiled. "Charles. He's another patient, and he's alone in his ward. Someone to talk to might just be what Erik needs." Hank nodded and sipped his tea. "Maybe."

So Charles moved next to Erik. He had eagerly jumped at the chance to talk to someone else, being bored out of his incredible mind with nobody to converse with. 

Erik lifted his head up when he noticed that the bed next to him was no longer empty. Charles smiled shyly at him. "Hello." Erik propped himself up on his elbows. "Hello yourself." Charles extended his hand. "I'm Charles. Charles Xavier." Erik looked at the hand, and shook it. "Erik Lehnsherr." Charles's smile broadened. "I'm pleased to meet you, Erik. Now, do you mind me asking how you ended up in this establishment?" Erik lay down again, but maintained eye contact with Charles. "I got burned by molten metal." Charles winced sympathetically. "Sounds painful." Erik nodded, and asked, "How about you?" Charles motioned to his legs. "I was in a hit-and-run accident. My legs are paralysed." Erik's eyes widened. "I'm sorry." Charles smiled self-deprecatingly. "Well, I'll live."

Hank slyly watched their interaction. This was incredible - Erik seemed happier than he had been for months! 

The two men got along like a house on fire. They talked the entire day, and well into the night. Hank was very pleased. 

The next day, Jean came in wheeling a wheelchair. "Morning, Charles!" Charles groaned sleepily. "Too early..."  
Jean smiled. "I'm here to take you both to physical therapy. " Erik was already awake, and watching the two with mild interest. Charles groaned. "Well, if you insist..." Jean's smile brightened. "Great! I'll just go get Hank to put you in the chair..." Erik swung his legs off the bed. "No need." Without further ado, he picked Charles up out of his bed as if the smaller man weighed nothing. Jean noted the flush on Charles's face as Erik carefully put him in the chair. 

Charles, himself, couldn't ignore the quickening of his heartbeat. He had found Erik hot the minute he had seen him. Was he developing a crush? Oh god, he was. He was crushing so hard. He stole glances at the other man as he was being pushed by Jean, noting the casual way Erik kept his hand on Charles's shoulder. Yep, he was gone.

It really didn't help that Erik insisted on carrying him as part of his physical exercise. Nor did it help that his chest was so nicely muscled, and if Charles put his head just so, then he could comfortably look up at Erik and admire the view... 

He was so gone.

He was torn between being grateful and upset when Erik was taken away by Hank for a checkup. He needed some sisterly advice. Charles pulled out his phone and started texting.

C: help me Raven theres a cute guy  
R: how cute? ;)  
C: like 12/10  
C: he picked me up  
C: i think I'm in love  
R: ahhh~<3  
R: but srsly, be careful. Does he know abt u being trans?  
C: ...  
C: shit  
C: I forgot to tell him  
R: if ur serious, tell him. I don't wanna beat ANOTHER guy up for bein transphobic to u nd breakin ur heart <3  
C: he's coming back now  
C: ahhhhh bye  
R: bye u dork

Charles put his phone down and smiled at Erik."How are you doing, my friend?" Erik smiled back. "Pretty good, my back seems to be healing well."

The next week passed much like this - they were visited by friends and family a few times. Warren and his boyfriend, Kurt, brought Charles cake, which Charles happily shared with Erik, and Erik was visited by his friend Emma, who brought weird-tasting chocolate that she assured them was Very Expensive.

The physical therapy was much the same, with Erik insisting on picking Charles up and carrying him around. It got to the point where Jean stopped bringing the wheelchair. Charles secretly adored the feeling of being wrapped in those strong arms, and he thanked the stars when Hank shrugged and said it probably helped them both heal.

The eighth night since they had become 'roomies' as Kurt had described them, Erik tapped Charles on the shoulder. "Are you awake?" Charles turned and looked at Erik, nodding. "What is it?" Erik simply smiled and swept Charles into his arms, so that their faces were close enough for Chales to see every detail of Erik's eyes. They were beautiful eyes, he noticed. Erik smirked, and walked quickly out of the ward and up to the roof, seeming reluctant to look away from Charles's face. The smaller man thought that his heart was going to beat out of his chest. 

"Look up." The gentle comman brought Charles back to reality. He realised they were on the roof of the hospital, and thousands of stars and a brilliant gibbous moon shone in the velvety sky. Erik shifted so he held Charles with one arm, and fumbled in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and began to play music on it. He swung Charles so he was in a standing position, but still held in Erik's arms. "May I have this dance?" Charles's head spun, cleared. "Of course, Erik." The taller man began to slow-dance them around the roof, and Charles thought it was the most romantic thing he'd ever heard of, let alone experienced. Erik's face was very close to his own. Charles's heartbeat picked up, and he thought it would beat out of his chest when Erik's eyes flicked down to his lips. When the taller man spoke, his voice was husky and rough. "Charles, can I...can I kiss you?" Charles said nothing, but simply nodded. Quick as a flash, Erik closed the distance between them

Erik's lips were a bit rough, but that made the kiss more interesting. Charles whimpered, and opened his mouth in the kiss. Immediately, Erik's tongue was inside, doing incredible things to him. His hands wandered down to Charles's waist, and he stopped his rampage on the smaller man's mouth to trail kisses down his jaw. Charles gasped, and gasped again when a telltale hardness pressed against his hip. "Erik-" 

Erik stopped kissing him immediately, and Charles almost moaned at the absence of stimulation. "Yes? What's wrong, Charles? Would you rather I stop?" Charles pressed his forehead to the other's. "No, it's just.. I need to tell you, I'm -" "Trans? I know."

Charles's eyes widened. "How?" Erik chuckled. "It's on your medical profile. " Charles blushed. "Oh. In that case... don't stop." Erik needed no further prompting. His hand wandered down, into the waistband of Charles's pyjama trousers, as he dipped his head down and began to suck on his collarbone. Charles moaned into the other man's hair, but he was determined to not leave Erik unsatisfied that night. He boldly put a hand over the hard bulge in Erik's pants, and gave it a light squeeze. Erik gasped, and looked at Charles with lust-darkened eyes. Charles slipped out of his grasp and carefully sank to his knees. Hooking his thumbs in Erik's trouser-waistband, he mouthed the erection through the cloth. Erik gasped, and chuckled throatily. "God, you're a tease, Charles. Never - ungh - would've thought you were..." Charles would've loved to continue teasing, but he wanted that cock in his mouth. He wasted no time pulling Erik's trousers and underwear down, exposing the erect member.

Erik moaned loudly when he took him into his mouth, biting his lip quickly. Charles fought down a gag when the tip touched the back of his throat. He licked and sucked as much of Erik's member as he could, revelling in the moans and gasps Erik made. 

"Charles - oh god - I'm gonna cum-" he finished hissentence in a moan as he came. Charles spat out the mouthful of cum when he had finished. 

Erik picked him up. "Now for you." He pulled off Charles's trousers, kissing him all the while. He stroked a finger down the nest of soft curls, already wet with desire. He slipped a finger into his slit, smirking at the moan Charles couldn't help but let out. He lifted the smaller man up so that his thighs were resting on Erik's shoulders. He flicked his tongue out, dragging it along Charles's clit. Charles bit the side of his hand to muffle the loud moans.

He gasped when Erik slipped a finger deep into his folds, and cursed his inability to thrust his hips. "Erik - ah - Erik-" Erik smirked as he continued pleasuring the smaller man. Charles couldn't cover up the embarrassingly loud moan when he came. 

Erik pulled Charles's trousers up and smiled. He leaned up to kiss him, and it was soft and sweet. "We better go back." He whispered in Charles's ear, who nodded. He picked him up bridal-style, and Charles listened to his heartbeat all the way back.


End file.
